Gangstar New Orleans
Gangstar New Orleans is the sixth game of the Gangstar series, the fifth one to be released for iOS and Android and the first Gangstar game to be added in Windows. The game is set in New Orleans. Gangstar New Orleans was released in February 8, 2017. It features a lighter, more cartoon-ish theme than the rest of the games in the series. Characters = Alain Boudreaux = Alain is the manager of the famous jazz club The Hallowed. He knows everything about New Orleans' bourgeoisie and its nightlife including the drugs, prostitution, political secrets, and more. He lives the big life, stays connected with the big names, and attends all the important parties. With an addictive craving for fame and notoriety, Alain wants a piece of the criminal pie and is eager to seize any and all opportunities. = E-Man = Previously living in Las Vegas, E-Man recently moved to New Orleans for some self-recovery and rehabilitation. However, he's quickly fallen back into his old ways. After aligning himself with some not-so-friendly people his debts are piling up. To top things off, this mad chemist is on a mission of his own. E-Man’s ultimate goal is to create the most incredible and insane synthetic drug in the world. = Bradford Miles = Bradford was a promising jazz musician and likely bound for stardom. Unfortunately his musical career came to halt after he broke his hand over a game of pool. Nowadays he is a producer, but also makes steady side-income as a reputable fence for the city’s criminal underground. As a middle man between thieves and potential buyers, nothing moves in or out of New Orleans without Bradford knowing. = Marie Nouveau = Marie is an associate of Alain and is also more than happy to help fund any criminal in need. Her successful loan shark business operates out of an old plantation on the outskirts of the city. As a self-proclaimed Voodoo Queen, Marie’s persona has created a mystical aura surrounding herself and her business. Some believe she achieved immortality with her magical powers while others have doubts. = Diggs & Smith = These two thugs helped each other survive the streets of New Orleans and ever since a profound friendship was formed. Diggs is the jovial yet psychotic wingman of the duo while Smith is the operational brains. They’re always looking for the next massive deal or ambitious heist that will make them rich. However, it’s rarely so simple and they often end up tangled up in messy situations with rivals. Weapons Handguns Handguns are weapons that use operative fusion boosters. All handguns are available as sidearm weapons. * Swift Agent * Brutal Revolver * Brimming Sleuth * Fatal Villan * Ruthless Pacifier * Rash Equalizer * Classic Shooter * Force Feedback * Lethal Justice * Safari Pounder SMGs Submachine-guns are weapons that use ranger fusion boosters. All submachine-guns are available as sidearm weapons. * Echoing Sting * Balanced Blaze * Personal Defender * Violent Crossfire * Spinning Ripper * Prodigal Sickle * The Chopper * Compact Opulence Shotguns Shotguns are weapons that use bastion fusion boosters. All shotguns, with the exception of the Double Deed are available as primary weapons. * Pumping Slug * Double Deed * Bewilderer * Fickle Blaster * Infinite Dissuasion * Riogorous Feud * Raptor Crusher * Wild Tactician * The Resolver Assault Rifles Assault rifles are weapons that use commando fusion boosters. All assault rifles are available as primary weapons. * Wobbly Carbine * Steady Carbine * Lethal Platoon * Teutonic Precision * Hasty Legionnaire * Austrian Sentry * Crushing Siberian * The Redeemer * Mortimer's Pride * The Merciful Category:Games